Une potion, de nouvelles vies
by H.Sora
Summary: Suite à un accident en cours de Potions, certains gryffondors et serpentards se retrouvent dans une situation bien délicate, qu'ils n'auraient même pas imaginée en rêve. Serait-ce là le signe d'un rapprochement entre les maisons, ou d'une haine renforcée. Présence de Mpreg, HPDM - RWBZ - HGPP ...


Chapitre 1 : Un accident de potions

Le parc de Poudlard était en proie à un spectacle automnal. Les arbres majestueux du parc perdaient leurs feuilles. Elles virevoltaient au gré du vent avant de se poser sur le sol, recouvrant ainsi la totalité du parc dans des teintes rougeâtres et jaunâtres. Un émerveillement pour les yeux. A cet instant le parc était une scène d'inspiration digne des plus grands artistes. Nombre d'élèves de Poudlard étaient dehors, n'ayant pas cours aujourd'hui, ils profitaient du spectacle que leur offrait la nature. Tous semblaient heureux d'être témoins de ce phénomène et en profitaient pour passer leur journée avec ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Tous sauf un. Une ombre marchait à l'écart des autres étudiants, ne se mêlant guère à leur joie. Cette ombre s'isola des autres, se dirigeant vers le lac, juxtaposant l'imposant château et s'assit sur le sol, son dos appuyé sur le chêne derrière elle. Nul ne semblait prêter attention à cet élève, lui qui d'ordinaire était toujours le centre d'attention et d'intérêt de ses camarades. Mais cela ne lui déplut pas. Au contraire, il désirait ardemment un peu de solitude, afin de ressasser ses sombres pensées. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître si faible face aux autres, malgré les événements qui l'ont tant bouleversé quelques mois auparavant. Il se devait d'être fort. Mais à cet instant précis, il voulait juste oublier toute la pression qu'il subissait pour enfin verser les larmes qu'il retenait depuis tant de temps.

**-** C'est donc là que tu t'étais caché Harry !

Harry Potter, le survivant et espoir du monde sorcier, sursauta et se retourna pour voir le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie le regarder avec un regard d'excuses. Il se pressa de sécher ses larmes et de se redresser.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolé. Je ne vous avais pas entendu venir.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser Harry. Je suis juste venu te dire que si tu voulais parler à quelqu'un, je suis là Harry, il ne faut pas hésiter, _dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry._

Harry baissa la tête et se dirigea vers le château, mais il s'arrêta quelques mètres derrière Dumbledore et lui répondit :

- Je vous remercie monsieur le directeur, mais vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Je vais bien, j'arrive parfaitement à tout gérer.

Il repartit en direction du château, arborant un faux sourire sur son visage, lorsque la voix du directeur résonna à ses oreilles, telle une libération.

- Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer Harry. Les larmes ont le don de soulager le pire des fardeaux. Tu n'as pas à te retenir, tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer fort, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de te laisser aller à ce que tu ressens. Aucun de tes amis ne te le reprochera. Tous savent qu'il doit être bien difficile pour toi de retenir ta peine, alors laisse toi aller et laisse-les t'aider.

A ces mots, le faux sourire d'Harry disparut et ses yeux émeraudes se remplirent d'eau. Ce fut lorsque la première larme roula sur sa joue qu'il porta une main à sa bouche et laissa couler toutes les autres, ne pouvant plus les arrêter. Ses jambes ne tinrent plus et il tomba à genoux, laissant éclater sa peine et toute sa détresse. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il releva ses yeux, desquels ne cessaient de couler des larmes et vit le directeur le regarder avec un regard de compassion. Il rebaissa la tête et murmura un faible :

- Merci !

Le directeur resta tout le temps nécessaire auprès de lui, pour lui montrer son soutien. Harry lui en était d'ailleurs particulièrement reconnaissant. Harry pleura encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de se relever sous les yeux attentifs de son directeur. Le survivant se retourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le directeur surpris d'un tel geste de la part de son élève resta quelques secondes immobiles, avant de refermer ses bras autour du jeune devant lui. Il avait tout simplement besoin d'un peu d'affection. Une affection qu'il n'a jamais connu durant son enfance.

Le brun se recula et regarda le directeur dans les yeux pour le remercier.

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Harry, c'est tout naturel. Tu ferais mieux de retourner au château, la nuit va bien tomber.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

Harry repartit en direction du château sous le regard bienveillant du directeur de Poudlard.

Arrivé à la salle commune, Harry vit que Ron et Hermione étaient également revenus de Pré-au-Lard. Ces derniers voyant leur meilleur ami, lui sautèrent dessus lui demandant comment s'était déroulée sa journée. Mais Harry, n'ayant pas la force de leur répondre, s'excusa et leur dit qu'il allait monter se coucher, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Il se déshabilla et s'allongea bien au chaud dans son lit à baldaquin. Il prit soin de fermer les rideaux de son lit et de jeter un sort de silence, avant de s'endormir. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis sa rentrée. Une fois fait, il posa sa baguette sous son oreiller et essaya de s'installer dans une position confortable. Il repensa à sa journée, notamment sa discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore. Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse sans rendre compte, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

_Il était dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, dans le département des mystères. Il avança seul dans les couloirs, jusqu'à trouver une porte face lui. Celle-ci laissait filtrer une lumière verte, qui ne le rassura guère. Son angoisse montait en flèche, ses mains devinrent moites, son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il savait ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Il avança les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de cette porte. Au-dessus de cette dernière se trouvait l'inscription :_

_« Département des Mystères –_

_Salle 8XZ »_

_Il posa sa main sur la poignée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Une angoisse profonde le saisit, comme si une quelconque force ne voulait pas qu'il ouvre cette porte. Cependant sa main commença à tourner la poignée. Un déclic se fit entendre, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant échapper une fumée épaisse à la lueur verte, ainsi que des murmures et soupirs étouffés. Harry tenta alors de s'approcher afin de comprendre ses murmures. Il colla son oreille à la porte, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à les comprendre. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la porte. Ses battements de cœur se faisaient de plus en plus réguliers et de moins en moins espacés. Il releva la tête une dernière fois vers l'inscription, puis il exerça une pression sur ses mains. Son cœur arrêta tout battement. Il ouvrit la porte._

_Un vent glacial vint lui fouetter le visage. Les murmures se firent plus audibles, mais il ne les comprit toujours pas, ils étaient trop nombreux. La fumée obstruait momentanément sa vue, lui piquant les yeux. Puis il se sentit soudain violement attiré par une espèce de gravité quelconque. Il se mit à crier, avant de sombrer dans ce qui semblait être un puits sans fond. Mas juste avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut parmi toutes les autres._

- SIRIUS !

Harry se réveilla de son cauchemar, il était en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était bel et bien dans son dortoir. Ce rêve lui avait pourtant paru si réel. Il ressentait encore l'angoisse et la peur qu'il avait éprouvé, et son cœur agissait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il se dit alors que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Il pensa d'abord à une attaque de Voldemort, mais il n'éprouvait aucune douleur à sa cicatrice. Il laissa alors tomber pour cette nuit et tenta de se recoucher, se promettant d'y réfléchir le lendemain.

_A suivre. _

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Elles sont toujours les bienvenues. Après tout c'est mon premier essai._


End file.
